Parallel World
by RedDeath1996
Summary: Starts at the end of Turn, Turn, Turn. Everyone who was with Shield, is Hydra, and vice versa. Read as Garrett and Ward try to stand up to Coulson, even when all the cards are stacked against them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **AN: This is connected to my other story Parallel Ward. This is before Ward went out to other worlds for help. Hope you enjoy. Please review! Everything still happens the way it does in the beginning of Season One. This begins in the during the mission in Turn, Turn, Turn.**

Ward's Point of View

To say that today was one of the worst days of his life was an understatement right now. Skye's and his part of the mission went off without a hitch. Sure, Ward had to take down a few more Hydra agents than they originally thought they would have to, but he still figured that Garrett and Coulson would be able to complete their mission. Instead, he comes out of one corridor and sees Garrett being pulled away in chains by Hydra agents. And to add salt into the new wound, Coulson looked to be the leader of the Hydra agents. Hand and he were talking with smirks on their faces. It seemed everyone had either forgotten about him or didn't think he was going to be a problem. He was going to change that, or at least that's what he thought.

He felt for his twin pistols, ready to take on the entire group of traitors, when he realized they were both gone. He looked down, trying to visualize where they would be, when he felt one of them brush against the back of his head. He couldn't imagine who would be able to get the drop on him, let alone disarm him without him feeling a thing when he heard her voice. "Don't worry, Coulson. I got him." It was Skye. He blinked back the tears of betrayal and looked down. He knew he could take them all on, but he couldn't raise a finger to Skye. He closed his eyes as she shot him with the icer in the back of the head.

He awoke quietly, not even hitching his breath or moving his eyes. Using only his ears, he quickly noted that he was on a plane. Hand was on it, obviously gloating to someone how easy it was to beat Shield. And he knew from previous experience that Hand never traveled without some backup, so she obviously had at least one, probably two goons with her. He then took note that since he was in a plane, he had at least two pilots to deal with too. He opened his eyes to see who it was that Hand was gloating to. And, as if someone had decided to gift him with just one good thing, it was his old S.O., John Garrett. John and him had been in some serious trouble before, though he had to admit that this had to top all of that. John seemed to be doing alright, though he definitely looked beyond angry. Grant guessed that he would be. Garrett had devoted so much of his life to the organization and these people had destroyed it all. Grant looked down and realized that they only cuffed his hands.

He quickly got John's attention with just a single twitch of his hands. John blinked twice, meaning he had the green light to do what was necessary. Hand didn't seem to notice, nor did her two lackeys sitting beside Garrett. Ward guessed that they had assumed that they won and didn't need to keep alert. Ward would prove that theory wrong. He brought his hands together slowly, so as to not gain the attention of his detainers until it was too late. Having done this before, he braced himself for the pain and the fight that would follow. Blocking out everything, including the soon to be last words of Victoria Hand, he dislocated his thumb, and quickly slipped his hand out of the metal contraption. This gained the attention of the traitors on the plane, but it was as if they were moving in slow motion. Ward lunged forward, grabbing the pistol out of Hands holster, and shot the first bullet right between the first lackey. The second seemed to think standing would change the results, but laying on the floor, behind his boss gave him enough of a hesitation that Ward also got the second shot off, travelling over the ducking Hand and into the guard. Ward stood up, keeping the gun pointed at Hand the entire time. She seemed at a complete loss for words, looking up at Ward as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Give up, and I'll let you live. Don't, and you join your friends in the afterlife. The choice is your's, Hand." Ward told the crying woman. Her glasses seemed to have fallen off when she ducked from the exchange of bullets.

"I would take it, Vic. It's a sweeter offer than I was hoping he would give you." Garrett's words seemed to have put some of her dignity back into place. She quickly stood, wiping away the tears. She looked at the gun still pointed at her than at John.

"Hail Hydra." She whispered the last words as Ward put two bullets into her chest. Ward quickly made his way over to John. There was a bit of the first guard's blood in his face, but that didn't seem to bother him. Ward freed him of his handcuffs, and they both made their way over to the pilot's room.

"Hey, did you kill those two Shield stooges? I heard some bullets going off." One of the pilots asked, not bothering to look back.

"I don't know, Agent Ward, did you kill those two Shield stooges?" Garrett joked, before putting one of the pistols he picked up from one of the fallen guards.

"No, sir. Though I think our host might have found those shots I fired. And unless you want to join her in meeting God today, I think you should reconsider what team we're all playing for. What do you say boys?" Ward put on his arrogant mask. He would have to grieve later, when everything was said and done. He put the stolen pistol to the back of the co-pilot's head.

"I never really like Hydra anyway. And I suddenly feel like Shield is the people I'm going to be flying around for the rest of my life. I love Shield. How 'bout you, Jimmy?" The co-pilot looked over at the pilot.

"Oh, I love Shield. Nothing makes me happier at the end of the day than knowing that I work with the most amazing people in the world, who would never kill me over a misunderstanding such as this. Nope, I want to work for Shield, Bobby." The pilot, Jimmy, quickly told the rest of the cabin.

"I love the sense of service you have there boys." John said getting between them, still pointing a gun at the pilot. "But I just don't feel like I can trust you. So, it's unfortunate, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the airplane to us."

"I don't think we should land, John. It's not safe." Ward warned him. He knew that John wasn't in his right mind right now, and he had every right to be. One of his oldest friends had just turned out to be a traitor and then shot right in front of him by his protege. It can't be easy on the mind.

"I wasn't thinking of landing the aircraft, Grant." Garrett said, looking back at Ward. Immediately, the other three in the cabin froze at the prospect of throwing the two pilots out of the airplane midflight. "Oh, stop looking so dang scared. There's a couple of parachutes in the back of the plane. Shesh, Ward, we're still Shield, remember?"

Ward sighed in relief, though the pilots looked just as scared. "Don't worry. All you have to do is pull the string, and the parachute does the rest." He quickly got both pilots up, leaving John the controls to the plane. He instructed the pilots to put the parachutes on. Both of them looked at the dead bodies of Hand and her personal bodyguards, and quickly followed Ward's every instruction. When Ward open the door, he didn't even have to tell the them to jump. They just screamed and threw themselves out of the opening. Laughing a little, he closed the door, and joined John back up in the Pilot's cabin.

"So, where are we hiding?" Ward asked the man that saved him.

"Who the hell said anything about hiding. First, we bury these people. Then we go after Coulson and take him down." The fire in John Garrett's eyes nearly frightened the trained specialist. He had never seen the man he knew as a surrogate father to ever have this much drive.

"And then what, John. You and I both know that this doesn't even end with Coulson dying." Ward told his mentor, though his words didn't seem to begin to faze him. "John, Shield is dead. Maybe we should look at other options?"

"Like what, Grant? We are the only ones equipped with enough knowledge and know-how to even think about taking on Coulson. If we come up with a plan, people will follow. Not everyone was Hydra, Grant. And if we just show them that Shield isn't dead, they will rise up with us. All it takes is someone to just show them that we are still fighting the good fight." Garrett looked down at the control panel. Ward wasn't sure if he was trying to convince him or himself, or both of them.

"Then what's the plan, Agent Garrett?" Ward looked at him, his brown eyes showing the fire that Garrett's had earlier. Garrett smiled at his rookie.

"First, we're going to need to round up some boys. This GPS says they were taking us straight to the Fridge. I guess that's where we'll find some loyal agents. We can also find some gear. I know Fury didn't throw away all those O-8-4s. We could use a couple, get a stronger foothold against Hydra. Call some of my contacts. I know a few people who really supported Shield outside the organization." Garrett explained.

"I'm going to guess Raina and Quinn are first draft picks." They both looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Go get some sleep, Ward. Tomorrow, we can cry, but today we stay alert."


End file.
